


Defeat by the Elite

by IceCladShade, kingkjdragon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 19:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12439929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceCladShade/pseuds/IceCladShade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A relativly unknown rule when challanging the Pokemon League was that after so many losses you have to pay a penalty in order to challange them again.





	Defeat by the Elite

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon in any way shape or form. If I did, would I be writing fanfics about it?  
> Co-authored by me and Kingkjdragon

Ash collapsed in defeat, staring across the battlefield at his victorious opponent. Bruno stood shirtless, his expressionless face looking at the defeated trainer. Ash had returned to challenge the Indigo Plateau after years of training away from the Kanto region. Now a young man of 18 he stood a solid 5’9 and had a lean build from years of traveling and training pokemon. His pokemon, stronger than ever, were still defeated by the Elites’ masterful techniques in battle and years of experience. 

This was his third time losing to the Elite four in as many months and he had been warned that following his third defeat there would be consequences if he wanted to be allowed to interact with them again. Each time he came closer to victory, Bruno however defeated him every time.His muscular fighting types and their relentless offence destroyed any strategy he had formed. 

Panting, Ash knew he would have to pay the penalty but as hard as he searched no one would say what it was. One guy warned him to stop when he was ahead or he would end up on the bottom.

Bruno moved to the fallen trainer and took all of his pokemon before sending them to the center down stairs, and hoisted him over a shoulder carrying him out of the stadium to the private room reserved for penalties where cameras would record every second for the Hall of Shame.

Tossing the loser on a bed he looked around the room, smirking at the memory of what happened last time this room got used. The room was something out of a bdsm porno: concrete and tile flooring, high ceilings with room for any Pokemon outside of a Wailord. Chests were scattered around the walls, and hooks hung holding a variety of perverse objects. Looking again at the defeated trainer he decided to start with the shaming. 

Ash watched Bruno carefully after he was dumped in the center of the strange room. Seeing the smirk on his face he wanted to back away when the other’s attention was focused on him. He gulped when Bruno untied the sash holding his pants up, revealing he went commando. A large, tanned cock hung limp, but even soft it was as wide as his wrist. He looked around the room and began to realize what the other trainer meant when he said Ash would end up on the bottom. 

Glancing around Ash felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Bruno’s perfect body his own cock growing hard in his pants. Bruno had a body perfectly sculpted from years of martial arts training. Shelf like pecs and wide shoulders that lead to arms strong enough to smash boulders, bulging with muscle. Beneath the pecs were flawless eight pack abs, each looking like a smooth riverstone. He imagined what it would feel like to run his hands over those abs and trail them down to the monsterous cock. The room smelled clean but if Bruno had his way it would not stay that way for long.

“What do I have to do” Ash asked nervously as he tried not to lick his lips at the sight of Bruno’s soft 11 inch cock. His own 5 inches rock hard in his jeans.

“You have two options, Option one: you leave and never challenge the pokemon League again,” Bruno said, his cock bobbing in the air as he walked closer to Ash’s prone form. “Option Two: You suck my cock and you can challenge the League again”

Ash stared at the fighting elite, internally debating what he could do. He lost, again, and he wanted to keep challenging the league. But he had never considered that the consequences would be something like this. At the same time he thought of his team and all the work they had put to reaching this point. For all the effort and training they had done to reach this point, growing stronger, Ash had pushed them the entire time. But for all the effort he put into training them, it was his team that was allowing Ash to accomplish his dream of being a Pokemon Master. He owed it to his team to do as much and more to accomplish their dream of defeating the League. Firm in his resolve he nodded. 

Lining up his hard cock Bruno let the leaking head kiss Ash’s lips coating them in a thin layer of precum. Ash was overwhelmed by the smell of Bruno’s musk, his crotch soaked in sweat.

Opening his lips Ash gave a tentative lick to the huge head, his cheeks bright red as Bruno stared down at him over his massive pecs. Nodding silently Bruno pushed forward a small amount.

A musky flavour coated his tongue as a pearl of pre fell from the cock. Ash found it salty but pleasant, something he could see himself trying again. Bruno gave the cock another nudge forward and Ash gagged around it, but even as he tried to pull away a hand on the back of his head forced him forward, driving it deeper into his mouth, striking the top of his throat and releasing another gush of pre. 

The cameras caught every second, every small movement was recorded in HD with enough cameras to make movie studios envious. Bruno rubbed Ash’s head and forced more of his cock into the gagging boy’s mouth.

Ash’s eyes watered as his throat burned from the stretch of the thick cock, his nose filled with the musky scent making him lightheaded. He found it harder to think of anything other than the massive cock with each passing second. His senses were dominated by cock, his eyes gazing at the remaining inches of meat awaiting entry to his throat. A sweaty musk emanated from Bruno’s bush, combined with a lack of air made his head spin. And the taste, the divine taste was quickly becoming the greatest thing he had ever tasted, like a drug, one taste was enough to get him hooked. 

Wanting to please the other he started using his tongue to massage the shaft while bobbing his head along the first several inches. To his delight more pre coated his mouth and he redoubled his efforts to get more of the nectar. 

Letting out a low moan Bruno enjoyed the virgin mouth as it tried to sink down all of his cock, he knew Lance and all of the pokemon were watching the show hoping the boy was a true slut that would beg for more and more cock.

In a room surrounded by 11 pokemon sat a shorter naked male with a toned body and red hair, his hand stroked his hard 12 inch cock as he watched his friend break in the newest addition to the Hall of shame. His hand pumped up and down his own thick cock as he watched one camera close up on the boy’s clothed ass wiggling in wanton lust.

He recalled the last to join the Hall of Shame, also from Pallet Town actually. He had given into his lust quickly, but had been sent to pokemon breeding center as a gift some time ago. He served well for his time there, but seeing the way the new slut was being broken in he hoped they had found a more permanent member. 

Ash was fucking his mouth on Brunos cock, his hands cupped the muscular ass as he drove himself forward onto the fuckstick. Slowly he was able to take more and more cock into his mouth and he was approaching the thick bush crowning the massive balls. Pre was flowing like a tap, constantly filling his mouth and forcing him to swallow constantly. 

Grunting Ash struggled to relax his throat slowly sinking down more until his nose was buried in Bruno’s thick pubic hair and a visible bulge was present in his throat. Ash felt his heart beat fast as Bruno moaned in pleasure.

Ash thought that maybe this was not a punishment but a reward for those willing to keep on trying because his own cock was leaking pre in his jeans as his nipples were hard being rubbed by his own shirt, his armpits soaked in sweat now and his whole body hot. Each breath filled his head with the musky scent and filled him with fire. Each thrust of meaty cock had him moaning around the shaft.

Bruno figured the slut was ready for the second stage and stepped back, he smirked when the bitch whined as the cock fell from his lips, eyes trailing after the shaft. Bruno retreated to a nearby bed and lay back, hands behind his head, fully exposing his muscular body. His chest glistened from sweat and his pits releasing even more musk. “Get over here bitch and clean me off, you actually put up a fight this time and I’m a bit sweaty,” bared Bruno.

Scrambling Ash moved to start licking up the sweat, his pupils blown wide with lust as his tongue traced every inch of muscle he could reach. His hips humped the muscles as well with each passing second his pants were soaked in more pre.

Bruno chuckled as the slut eagerly cleaned his body his small tongue tracing circles around each inch on tan skin, “Want more Ash? You want to be a slut?’ Bruno asked his deep voice gravelly with lust. He let out a breathy moan as Ash traced over his nipples with that tiny tongue. Stopping to flick it a few times before moving to the other. He licked the valley between the pecs and moved to the exposed pits.

Ash was in bliss worshiping the martial arts master. The scent pouring off him had him wanting more and more. Railing his tongue between the perfect six pack, worshiping the pecs and finally arriving at the pits. When Bruno offered him more, to be a slut, he couldn't help by moan and try harder, wanting to experience the pleasure of serving like this. He stuck his face in the bush, licking all traces of sweat and musk off, savouring the experience before switching to the other. 

A deep laugh rumbled from Bruno’s chest, as he said “I need you to say it. Beg to be a slut and I will give you more than you ever dreamed.” Bruno pulled away from the boy to give him time to make his choice.

Ash didn't hesitate to respond. “Please sir, I want to be a slut and make men feel good. Please sir let me worship you and your cock.” Ash was a moaning, panting mess, skin flushed and slick with sweat as he continued to lick the sweat off of Brunos body. Every inch of exposed swin what bathed by the panting slut. The once proud trainer losing against his lust. 

“Strip and show me your virgin hole and beg me to claim it, Beg me to bring more cocks into this room” Bruno ordered as his cock pulsed in desire to fill the younger male. His eyes locked onto the growing wet patch in Ash’s jeans

Ash moaned at the thought of taking cock after cock, spending his days rubbing firm muscle and licking sweat off bodies. “Please sir, give me more. Make me forget why I ever came to challenge the league in the first place. Fill my hole.” Ash stripped as he said this, practically tearing his clothes off. His body was muscled like a runner. Lean wiry muscle covered in tan skin. His perky nipples stood erect and his cock dripped pre constantly. He stepped away from the edge of the bed and turned around, bending over and exposing his virgin hole. 

Moving over Bruno lined his head up and let the pre coat the virgin hole, at the same time Lance sent all of Bruno’s pokemon into the room eager to see if the boy was a true slut.

The pokemon entered quietly as Ash tried to push back and take the thick cock head, his face flush and voice high with desire as he begged to be turned into a slut by Bruno. The head leaked pre lubing the tight hole with each passing second until it slipped in, stretching the hole wide around the fat head.

Ash moaned at the sensation of being taken for the first time. Brunos cock was massive, sending jolts of pleasure through him as it penetrated into uncharted areas. He didn’t stop until his ass was nestled in the others lap. He didn’t have a chance to become accustomed to the size as firm hands gripped his hips. 

Bruno smiled at the boy impaling himself on his cock. Once he was fully inserted he grabbed the other and pulled out before slamming himself back in. His balls spanking the others with every thrust. Bruno watched as the ass turned rosy under the intense impacts.His pre lubed the fuck chute, letting him slide in the virgin hole with little resistance. Each thrust hitting deeper in the slut he was breaking in. 

Ash screamed in pleasure his eyes sealed shut as he rode the massive cock and tried to get used to the pleasure racking his body with each breath he took. His cock twitched ready to spill another load of cum on the ground even as his ass stung from the strong hips smacking them.

Bruno smirked knowing the boy was almost broken as his pokemon surrounded them each one with lust in their eyes as they took in the lean appearance of the new slut and how cock hungry he was already. Ash was moaning like a bitch in heat, his mouth letting out a constant stream of pleas for more cock, more cum. He wanted to be turned into a fuck hole for horny males and that was exactly what Bruno was going to do to him. He glanced around at his pokemon, smirking at their massive cocks, dripping pre. He gave a sharp thrust into the slut and smiled as he clamped around him. 

With a groan Ash spurted another load of cum on the floor his hole convulsing, and tightening around the thick cock plundering his hole until it was pulled over the edge filling him with a huge load of thick hot cum. Ashes toned stomach swelled slightly from the massive load planted deep within, his hole had a vice grip on Bruno, preventing any leakage. A euphoric look crossed his face as the first rope of cum entered and as Bruno tapered off it morphed to a blissed out daze. The feeling of cum being loaded into him made him feel like he was fulfilling his purpose. 

A chuckle broke Ash from his daze. Bruno pointed to a spot behind Ash. Craning his neck he saw Bruno’s pokemon, the reason for him being in this situation in the first place. And all of them had massive dripping cocks, staring straight at him. “Got a bit more work for ya slut. You asked for cock and I delivered.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak


End file.
